The Northman
by Straight8s
Summary: After their defeat the Titans began to influence human events in order to strengthen a future revolt. The Olympians knowing this begin to plan themselves, but will he be enough? only time will tell
1. prologue

**A/N**

 **Hey guys i've had this idea in my head for awhile now, be sure to review and tell what you think and if you're not too busy check out my other stories and tell me how i can do better,**

 **Thanks.**

 **No one's pov**

The great axeman stood alone on the, watching as his comrades on the west side of the river were either slain or fleeing from the English army. The axeman twirled his great dane axe in his hands with anticipation, he knew that if the English made across the bridge the Norwegian army wouldn't stand a chance. They would need time to form a shield wall to repel this attack, so he waited, knowing that his actions today would lead to his death. But that was his duty as a member of his King's elite guard, to give his life for his King would bestow him with great honour in the afterlife. Besides he was a bear warrior, a soldier that entered a fit of rage when in battle and could channel the strength of a bear to defeat his enemies.

"Yes" he thought to himself "I may fall today but a great many more of them will fall as well"

He thought this with a weird sort of glee at the feeling of the oncoming bloodshed. This however was common for his kind, the tales of bloodshed that came at the hands the bear warrior's were told across the land, striking fear into their enemies and inspiring hope in those who fought beside them. The tales had spread so far that were starting to become more and more twisted, people started believing that they could transform into bears when they reached the height of their battle rage. The northman chuckled at this, at one point very early in their creation certain warriors were granted the ability to change form in battle, but it had been a long time since that had happened.

The English army began to form up and march towards the bridge, knowing his time was short the giant viking ready himself for what was to come. Then a realization came to him, his wife and unborn child were in the camp behind him, he hoped that she would have the sense to get away from the slaughter that was about to take place, but that would require her to abandon her comrades and she was too much of loyal warrior to ever do that. He sighed as he remembered why he had fallen in love with her, but he still wished she had never came with the invasion force and had stayed home to protect their child instead. His reasonings were simple he didn't want her to risk her life on a dangerous invasion mission, but he had another reason, you see when he was younger he had received a prophecy from the village wise lady, she said that his future wife would bear him a son and he would become a great warrior, but she also warned him that he would not be alive to see his fulfill his destiny. So when heard that his wife was with child he begged her to stay home where it was safe, but she would have none of it and came anyway.

The English army halted when it reached the bridge, their leader stepped out in front of his troops and began shouting something at the man on the bridge, who while not fully understanding the language understood enough to know what was being shouted at him. The leader had demanded that he let them pass or they would be forced to kill him. In response the warrior smiled an insane smile and motioned with his axe for them to come forward.

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own anything.**


	2. chapter 1

**A/N direct continuation of the prologue and is more of a filler chapter then anything else, anyways thanks for reading and have a nice day.**

 **Narrator's pov**

And so the battle began the English army charged forward onto the bridge. There was a problem however, the bridge was only wide enough for 2 or 3 people to walk side by side, so in order to properly swing their weapons, the English troops were forced to go one by one across the bridge.

This played right into hands of the axeman, who had dispatched the first and second man attempting to cross the bridge with such speed and ease the soldiers behind them ran back to rejoin their comrades.

 **Meanwhile hidden in the tree's many pairs of eyes watch the action on the bridge with great interest.**

 **Artemis pov**

Artemis watched as the English fled back to safety, running away to avoid the reach of the northman's great axe, which had been used to devastating effect on the soldiers in front of them.

One of my Hunter snuck over to join me from a position in a tree a few feet away.

"My Lady" she asked "Why are we watching these MEN slaughter each other in their pointless war"

"Because Zoe, I fear that our enemies are plotting against us, i've heard rumors of Titans influencing human events and I want to know why"

"Why don't you inform thy father about such rumors?" Zoe asked confused

"Have but he's too busy with **Other** things to be bothered by rumors, even one's as dangerous as these" I responded with some frustration.

Zoe snorted in disgust "Sometimes I wonder how he is still King of the Gods"

"Be Careful Zeus has eyes and ears everywhere" I said with concern,

Looking back towards the bridge i saw that the man on the bridge was still standing. In fact not only was he still standing but in front of him lay the bodies of English soldiers, all butchered by his axe.

"I do hope these English soldiers kill that man soon"

Zoe laughed,

"Don't worry my lady no one, let alone a man, can stand against an entire army by themselves, soon he shall fall and we can back to the hunt"

I laughed with her and began to think of what we were going to hunt next as watched the battle play out in front of me.

 **Narrator's pov**

Unfortunately for Zoe and Artemis the battle lasted for hours, the battle had devolved into continues duels where the English would forward a single soldier to fight on the bridge, when their soldier would attempt to fight the man on the bridge the English soldiers would cheer. This however would quickly stop when the Axe man would defeat his opponent, at which point their Viking counterparts on the other side of the river would cheer for their man.

Man didn't describe what stood on that bridge that day. The man that started the fight was gone, in his place stood a beast from hell capable of killing entire nation's, over the course of the day he had suffered many wounds all over his body, many of which would have killed a normal man, but yet there he stood continuing to fight and kill any soldier foolish enough to cross the bridge.

Trickery is what took the beast down in the end. Realizing the demoralizing effect the deaths of their comrades was having on his men, the leader of the English army had a plan. While the beast was distracted he sent a man with a spear down the river in a barrel to stab it from beneath.

When the beast fell so did the hopes of the soldiers behind him, having no more opposition on the bridge the English charged forward into battle

 **Artemis pov**

I watched as the axeman fell and the English rushed across the bridge, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad, I had begun to respect the warrior of the north not only for his battle prowess, but also his loyalty to his fellow country men. Anyone willing to sacrifice their own lives for the good of their loved one's had my respect.

As I continued watching I noticed that the man who had killed the axeman was not with the English force that was forcing the Vikings back towards their ships. Looking around frantically I finally spotted him, slinking away into the bushes.

"Come Zoe, we must not let him get away" and with that we rushed after the strange man.

When we made it to where i had last scene him the man was nowhere to be found, it was like he had just vanished into thin air without a trace. Out of instinct i put my hand to the ground, pushing out my senses until i found what i was looking for.

"What is it my lady" asked Zoe.

"It's just as I feared Zoe" I replied " the man we were following was a Titan, this confirms the rumors going around but I still don't understand why"

I started to ponder what the Titan could have possibly been doing when suddenly an idea came to me, and I turned back towards the bridge in the distance and began to walk.

"My lady" Zoe called "where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some information from our friend on the bridge"

"But my lady" replied Zoe " you saw him fall, you saw his wounds there's no way he'd live much longer if at all"

"Then we'd better hurry" was the only thing i said before running full speed back to the bridge.


	3. the beginning part 1

**A/N Hey guys, before i get started i just wanted to say thank you to the first reviewer of this story, i really appreciate every review i get even if i don't respond to all of them. Anyways let's get to the story.**

 **PS- as of right now I don't want to rewrite the whole percy jackson series so there will be some time skips in this story.**

 **Artemis pov 3rd person**

Artemis and Zoe arrived at the bridge to only to find that the big viking was no longer there. In his place was a blood trail that streaked towards the sounds of clashing swords and shields being struck by axes. Following the trail of blood for about one hundred yards they found their target, the big man had managed to drag himself towards the vikings camp from the previous night. The camp was in ruins, the bodies of english and viking soldier were littered about the camp.

Looking around the camp Artemis saw a tent that was larger than the rest by a full head, judging by the size of the tent it must have belonged to the man on the bridge.

The sounds of fighting had died down as the battle came to an end, two english soldiers returned and headed towards the large tent. If Artemis was right about who owned that tent and he was important enough to be killed by a Titan, then whatever was in that tent might important as well and couldn't be allowed to fall into the hands of the english. Ordering Zoe to stand guard, Artemis began to run towards the tent.

 **Artemis pov first person**

The two soldiers soldiers entered the tent letting the door flaps close behind them obscuring my view of the inside. Creeping up to the door, i silently opened the door and peered in. what i saw surprised me, for inside the tent stood the english men with their swords drawn, in front of them stood a woman. She was a large woman bult sturdily, she wore animal pelts over a brown tunic, in her hands was a sword etched with with symbols of a foreign language. The soldiers began to advance towards the woman, i prepared to jump to her aid, but before i could the woman leapt forward, attacking with the ferocity of a feral animal. This surprised the two soldiers who began to back away, taking advantage of their surprise the woman sliced open the throat of one the soldiers, before blocking the sword from the other soldier, before quickly disarming with a powerful counter attack. Now without a weapon the remaining assailant started to back up, tripping over a log of wood for the fire, the woman put her sword to his throat and promptly slit it open. She then cleaned her weapon on his tunic before turning towards the door where still stood, shocked by the sheer ferocity and skill of the woman, she would be terrible person to make your enemy.

She then did something that surprised me even more, she started to talk in greek.

"Feel free to enter Lady Artemis, there is no more danger to fear"

I stood up and entered the tent, it was obviously the property of a wealthy man, the tent itself was made of fine leather and was lined with an assortment of furs, the floor also had many different furs lining it.

"How did you know i was there." I asked, surprised that a mere mortal would be able to sense my presence.

"I am sure that blind, deaf rodent could have sensed you." she replied laughing,

"Now." she said the laughter in her voice replaced with steel " What is an Olympian doing meddling with us Norse."

"I am not here to meddle with your kind." I said haughtily "Came here because I suspicions that the Titans were going to interfere in your petty affairs, and I fear I was right, a Titan killed the man defending the bridge allowing the english across."

A pang of sadness swept across the woman's face at the mention of the bridge. She must have known him i thought, and if he was important enough to warrant the attention of a Titan, then maybe this woman knew something and i had figure out what it was.

"Did you know this man." I asked leaning forward.

The woman looked surprised "Yes I did, his name was Eric Stormbringer, and I was his wife Hella Stormbringer."

Now it was my turn to look surprised, there was a prophecy from long ago that foretold that a child of the storm would rise, harbouring a vengeance so great that it could destroy worlds.

Zeus would want to hear about this, I turned towards the door, intent on informing Zeus on all i have learned when suddenly Hella called out to me.

"Wait Lady Artemis, I must ask a favour of you."

I turned around to face her,

"What is your favour?" I asked, not wanting to keep such important information from Zeus anylonger.

"I must ask for your assistance in me escaping the english." she asked.

"Why do you need my help? You seem to be able to take care yourself." I said gesturing towards the two dead soldiers on the ground.

"It's not me that I'm worried about," she said lifting up her tunic to reveal the beginnings of a baby bump.

"You are with child?"

She nodded her head, "aye that I am, it has a great future, but I fear that I will not make it out here alive in my current condition."

"So what would you ask of me?"

"You are the goddess of childbirth are you not?"

I nod my head in response.

"I am" I said confused "But what does that have to do with anything?"

Hella took a deep breath,

"I want you to delay the birth, so I can escape from this wretched land and go home to give birth."

I thought about this, if this child truly was the child of the prophecy, then Zeus would want it destroyed, fearing it would side with the Titans and overthrow the Gods. A plan started to form in my head, it was a brutal, awful, disgusting and vile plan, but it was the best plan to protect the future.

"Yes, I will grant you your wish." I placed my hands on her stomach and began to chant, my hands started glowing with power, once they faded I removed my hands and stood up,

"There, your wish is granted."

"Thank you Lady Artemis, I shall leave at once."

And with that she was gone, I left the tent and rejoined Zoe who had taken a position in a nearby tree.

"Who was that My Lady?" Zoe asked,

"That was Hella Stormbringer," I replied "she bears a child and so I delayed it's arrival so she could escape back home."

Zoe's eyes went wide,

"My Lady you know what that prophecy says about a child of the storm,"

"Yes I remember what it says,"

"And you still let her go, you know what your father will think if he hears this,"

" calm yourself Zoe, my father will not need to hear of this,"

Zoe was confused.

Seeing her confusion I continued,

"I did not let her leave without first putting some insurances in place to prevent anything bad from happening,"

Zoe was still confused,

"What did you do My lady?"

I sighed sadly,

"Something that i fear i will regret in the future."

 **Many Years later**

 **Hella's pov first person**

I sat down tiredly by the fire, the sled with firewood I had cut slid forward and stopped beside me. My stomach growled, it had been a couple days since I last had a good meal, brushing my hands along my stomach I began to stare angrily at the moon. It had been years since I had last seen the moon Goddess, well past the time that the baby should have been born. When I had returned home everything seemed to be normal, my stomach still grew, growing to the point where it should only be days before it was born. That is where it stopped, at first I waited thinking that any day now my baby would be born, but as time went on with no changes I began to grow suspicious. Unfortunately I was not the only one to notice my condition, the people in the village began to grow suspicious of me, and eventually they threw me out believing that I was a witch.

"In way I am," I thought bitterly to myself, for not only was I cursed with a baby that was unable to be born, but I also couldn't die.

I discovered this when a bear attacked and slashed my arm, after killing it I noticed that my wounds had completely healed. The fire began to dim so I put more logs onto the fire, sparks rose into the air, disappearing far above me in the sky.

"I shall have my vengeance upon you Artemis," standing up I started yelling at the sky and the moon that travelled across it,

"DO YOU HEAR ME ARTEMIS, in this life or the next, be it me or my child the Stormbringers shall make you feel as powerless as you have made me."

With that over with I sat back down and waited, I waited for the time to come when I could get my revenge.

 **Time jump**

 **Hella pov third person**

Hella Stormbringer now known as Sally Jackson laid in a hospital bed in a great deal of pain, the baby had waited for centuries and was not going to wait any longer apparently. Doctors rushed around preparing for the babies arrival.

 **Many hours later**

The baby boy looked at her with his green eyes from his spot in her arms. It was the first time that he had opened his eyes, and Hella as soon as she saw those eyes she knew that her son was going to be a great warrior, for he had his father's eyes, his black hair and his face that could so terrifying to his enemies on the battlefield.

"So Mrs. Jackson," said a doctor as he walked into the room "your baby perfectly healthy and you should be able to take him home tomorrow, we just need to know his name so he can be put into the record."

Hella was confused when the doctor addressed her as Sally Jackson, but then she remembered that she had changed her name some many years ago, she knew that Artemis thought she was dead, but she changed her name in order to remain hidden. Plus having a name like Hella Stormbringer was incredibly strange in today's society, with its obsession with names like Josh, Robert, jack and the like.

 **flashback**

She got the name Sally from the front of magazine, the person on the front was posing for a play, and was dressed in armour with a sword at her hip, when she asked the seller of the magazine who the person was, he told her that it was Sally but that he couldn't remember her last name, mostly because he didn't watch any plays, and he couldn't care less who was the front of the magazines he sells, so long as he makes a profit from them.

Her last name, Jackson, came shortly after her magazine experience, when she entered what the Americans called a Library, and discovered something called the internet. After searching for hours, and coming across some very strange websites she came across the American Civil War.

Her interest was peaked so she looked up more, she came across a General by the name of Stonewall Jackson, she immediately fell in love with his name, not only because of the sense of power that came with a name like Stonewall Jackson, but also because from what little she heard of the Civil War, she knew that Artemis had fought against General Jackson more than once and had lost every time.

Regardless of which side he had fought on, anybody who humiliated Artemis was good in her books. Now Stonewall was not a fitting last name for a woman in this country, so she took his last name, and so Sally Jackson was born.

 **Hella's pov first person**

"Umm are you alright miss?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, yes i'm fine," I replied, shaking off the effects of the flashback, "It's just, i've been waiting for this moment for a long, long time,"

"You and every other pregnant woman," laughed the doctor, "So what would you like to name him?"

I thought for a moment,

"Perseus," I said,

"Ah like the son of Zeus." said the doctor

"Better," i replied, my eyes beginning to close from exhaustion "he's going to be better."

The last thing i saw before passing out, was the doctor staring at me at me strangely before writing down my son's name on a document and leaving the room.


	4. the beginning part 2

**A/N pardon my french but holy shit you guys, that last chapter helped push this story to over 100 views, the more you read and review this story the more I update so keep it up. I'm really enjoying writing it so far and I can't wait to write more,**

 **Thanks.**

 **Percy pov 3rd person**

8 years later

8 year old percy sat in his mom's cadillac, waiting for her to return. He knew she wasn't going to be happy with him, this was the third time this month she had been called in to the principal's office. The reason was the same as the last two times, some kids messed with Percy or his friends, so he proceeded to beat them to a pulp.

Percy was by no means a bad person he just hated bullies. Unfortunately that hatred had gotten him into a lot of trouble. The problem was that he was so much bigger and stronger than the other kids he fought, that when the fighting was broken up the kids who had fought him looked like they had been run over by a monster truck.

The doctors couldn't believe that he was only 8 years old. He already stood well over 5 feet and was about 150 pounds. His unnatural size and strength made him the target of potential bullies not only at the schools he went to, but also kids from a few grades above him tries to mess with him as well.

His mother returned, saying nothing to him and turning on the car as soon as clipped her seat belt. The silence continued all the way home. It even continued when they entered their apartment on the upper east side of New York. the silence was finally broken when his mother unlocked the door to their apartment, and strode to their little kitchen table, where she sat down and stared at him from across the table, "Percy come here please, we need to talk." the steel in her voice told him that this was going to be bad. So reluctantly he walked over and sat down in the chair opposite of his mother. Sitting down with a sigh he waited for the inevitable lecture that was to follow.

 **Percy pov 1st person**

I sat their waiting. But it never came, looking up I saw that my mom didn't look mad anymore. In fact she looked strangely satisfied. "Aren't you mad at me?." I asked confused,

"No," she replied "In fact i'm actually quite proud of you."

This confused me even more, " why aren't you mad?" I asked,

"Because you remind me of your father when we were your age," she replied, scooting her chair so that she now sat beside me, "what was he like?" she never talked about my father before without me having to pester her for hours, and only a few brief descriptions of the man for my trouble.

"He was big, strong and as brave as a lion," she explained "he was also the most loyal man I knew, always willing to help a friend in need."

I didn't know how to phrase the question I wanted to ask next. I decided that the direct approach was the best option.

"How did dad die?", pain flashed across my mother's face, "that's a story for when you're older. Now go to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

I knew that she wasn't going to answer anymore of my questions. Getting up from the table i made my way towards my bedroom. When I reached my door I turned back around, "mom?" i asked, "yes Percy?" she replied turning around in her chair to face me.

"Could you read me a story? You know like you use to." I asked sheepishly, her mouth curved into a smile, " of course," she said getting up from her chair, "I got these opportunities, soon you'll be too big for me to be telling you stories before bed."

 **Percy pov 3rd person**

The stories were always the same. They were about an ancient race of people called vikings. The vikings were master boat builders, able to make boats that were able to go down shallow streams unlike other boat around at that time, while still being able to stand long voyages on the open sea. Being a very warlike people, the vikings used their boats unique abilities to raid towns and villages that were otherwise unreachable by boat. Their armies were different from others of the time. While there was normal soldiers in the army, they also had special troops known as bear and wolf warriors. These warriors would enter a berserker type rage in the heat of battle, channeling the power of their spirit animal to increase. While in this state they would feel very little pain. Pretty much they were the tanks of the ancient world, sometimes if one of these types of vikings were born with ability to actually turn into their spirit animal if they got angry enough.

 **Percy pov 1st person**

Soon I fell asleep. My head filled with stories of great warriors and the battles they fought.

Once my eyes had fully closed, and my breathing began its usual slow pattern, signifying that I was fast asleep. My mom got up and headed for the door, slowly closing it and going to her own bed to get some much needed rest.

 **6 years later**

I was fourteen and now stood six foot four and weighed well over two hundred pounds. If you looked at me from afar you might think I was a fully grown adult. I even had the beginnings of a beard on my chin. The problem with my large frame was that people at school expected me to act like they did. Doing drugs and skipping school, but that wasn't me. I was a hard working student, never made a scene and always arrived on time. Sure I still had the old fire in me, the one that had gotten me into constant fight over my childhood. But that was when I would be protecting a friend from being picked on, and unfortunately friends were few and far between nowadays. Mostly because my intimidating size made it difficult for people to want to talk to me, even teachers would act nervous around me. Without any friends I became more and more isolated. The bullies took advantage of my isolation, launching barrage after barrage of insults at me during and after school.

This continued for some time. until one day after school some bullies cornered me in an alley on my way home and my life was changed forever.

"Smack," another punch crashed in the side of my head, followed by the laughter of my attacker and his goons. "Come on Percy," he taunted "get up." that last word was followed by another swift punch to the head. I was beginning to lose consciousness, on the ground in a pool of my own blood. Darkness was clouding my vision.

"What are you going to tell your daddy," said the bully "Oh wait you can't because he's dead." he continued laughing.

"He probably died when he saw how ugly you were." laughed one of the goons.

Turning around to high five his friend, my attacker turned his back on me, seething on the ground.

The darkness was replaced with red. I felt something stir deep within me, an anger that had been building up for months,so with clenched fists I got back up to face the bullies, said bullies now noticing that I was no longer on the ground, and probably looking quite crazy with amount bruises and blood I felt on my face, began to slowly back up.

I moved towards the one that had been punching me, "hold on man," he squeaked while backing up, "I was just fooling around."

I picked him up by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. He was shorter then me so I lifted him up, so we were face to face. Looking him dead in the eyes my mouth curved into a smile. It was a smile that belonged to a mad man, what with some of my teeth being broken and my mouth being filled with blood. At this point I was completely consumed by rage, "Joking," I said in a low growl, "I'll show you joking," as I punched him in the face with my free hand. His head slammed into the wall, his nose was now flat and gushing blood, every bone in it was broken.

I wasn't satisfied so I continued punching until my knuckles started bleeding. At this point the bullies face was an unrecognizable mess, his nose was basically gone, the skin around his eyes had swelled to the point that he could no longer open them, one his cheek bones was broken and stuck out of his cheek.

I would have kept going, probably would've killed him but suddenly I felt the cold metal of a gun on the back of my head,

"He's had enough son, you can put him down now." said the cop, he was a big man, about my height with a big bushy moustache. I did what I was told, the bully crashed to the ground in an unmoving heap. The cop cuffed me and led me to the back of his police car, closing the door behind me he made a call on his walkie talkie. "Probably calling an ambulance." I thought to myself.

Hours later I sat in the detainment cell in the police station, "Percy Jackson?" asked a cop, I got up and started walking over to her. "Your mom's here to pick you up." she said opening the door for me.

What followed was a tear filled car ride home. The kid I had beaten to a pulp was still alive, but was going to bedridden for months, due to the severity of the injuries I couldn't get off with a warning, but since I had no criminal history the court had decided that I was to transfer over to Westover Hall. It was a military academy used to straighten out delinquent kids, or at least to keep them off the streets until they turned eighteen at which point they could be sent to an adult prison.

Student stayed at the academy all year round, so I wasn't going to be able to see my mother unless she drove seven hour drive to come see me. When we got home we were both so emotionally drained we went right to bed.

The next day after breakfast, I stood packed and ready to go at the front door of the apartment building. Before I could open the glass doors however my mom had one last thing to give me, "wait Percy," she said, "take this," my handed me a necklace with a wood pendant attached,

"That was given to me by your father on our wedding day."

"I can't this mom," I said handing her back the necklace, "Besides," I continued "it's not like i'm going to get married anytime soon."

She just laughed, "keep it, maybe it will give you good luck," pushing my hand away, "and don't be so sure, your father and I got married around your age, and his before him, and his father's father,and-", "Okay, I get it." I said not wanting to hear anymore about marriage.

She laughed again,"Okay, I won't bug you anymore, now run along your bus is here,"

To call it a school bus was an insult to all other school buses. What had pulled up to the curb in front of me was an old prison bus, with the name Westover Academy painted on the side.

I hugged my mom one last time turned towards the bus and started walking to the open door.

 **A/N alright finally some action with percy, he's just beginning to scratch the surface of his power. The next chapter will revolve around the first couple chapters of the Titans Curse where Percy will meet some very important people. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review to tell me how I did and as always thanks.**


	5. westover hall part 1

**A/N hey y'all this story broke 200 hundred views with that last chapter. I'm really happy with the support this story is getting, be sure to review and tell me what you think. Your reviews help keep me writing and continue to improve my stories. So with that out of the way, on with the story.**

Disclaimer: i do not own anything

 **Percy pov 1st person**

"Ker-clunk," went the bus as it went down the road.

It was about an eight to nine hour drive from New York to Maine.

I had been the first of twenty kids sent to Westover Hall. Their faces were a blur as they walked by me in the front of the bus. It seemed that everybody had seen the police camera footage of me assaulting that poor kid in the alley. Because everybody was looking at me from the corner of their eye as they went by. And tried to keep as much distance as possible between us.

It was late afternoon before we picked up our last two passengers. I was slumped into my seat, my head resting on the glass window, as I listened to music from my phone. The bus stopped. It's doors opened, revealing two figures.

One was a girl about my age, with black eyes and hair, she wore a green cap in an attempt to hide her face. It didn't work very well because as soon as she came close. My brain started to malfunction, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I must have been staring, because she was giving me a strange look as she walked by. The other person with her was clearly her brother, he had the same black eyes and hair as she did.

He was few years younger than her, and judging by the way he was bouncing around in his seat, as he played with some kind of figurine while she tried calming him, he very immature.

We exited New York later that night. Most of the passenger were asleep, except for me, the two siblings and one kid near the back of the bus. He had a bunch of tattoos on his face. He stared at the the siblings with hunger in his eyes, he was up to something, but I couldn't figure out what.

It wasn't until a little bit later, when the bus stopped at a red light, did he make his move.

My eyes were beginning to droop. My head was getting harder and harder to keep up. Just before I was about to fall asleep, I glanced at the rear view mirror.

The kid with the tattoos had gotten up, and walked over to the row the siblings were sitting in. I couldn't tell what he was saying due to the music playing in my ears. But judging by the girls reaction, whatever he said had not been the nicest thing.

The kid sat down in the outside seat as the bus started to move again, and leaned over the armrest. Squishing the girl's brother in the process, he tried to grab the girl's hand but she quickly snatched her hand away. Drawing her other hand back at the same time and slapping him across the face.

The kids face turned bright red. He started gesturing angrily, his hands started to form fists, he looked like he was about to hit her.

I looked at the bus driver, but he was too occupied with the traffick to take notice.

I sighed. I didn't want to get into more trouble, but I was not about to let this idiot go around and assault people.

So trying to keep my anger in check. I got up and slowly started to walk down the aisle, towards the trio. Trying not to fall down from the constant movement of the bus. Taking out one of my earbuds, I started to hear their conversation.

"Come on baby," said the guy, "why don't you and me have some fun?"

"How about no," replied the girl, "why don't you stop squishing my brother and leave."

"But he's so comfy. Besides what are you going to do? Make me leave?" he said with a laugh.

"She might not. But I will." i said, as i stood beside his seat.

The guy started to turn around angrily, "and just who the fuck are you." he said. Stopping when he saw who had spoken.

"Hey man, i was just fooling around," he said, hastily getting out of the seat, "i don't want no trouble."

"Get your ass back in your seat." I growled

He nodded quickly, and started to turn around. But my hand shot out and stopped him.

Leaning in close so only he could hear me, "I'll be nice now, but if you ever mess with these two again. I swear you'll regret it."

Fear flashed in his eye. His head nodded up and down so fast, his eyes started to bounce up and down with the movement.

"You guys alright?" I asked, still keeping my eyes on tattoo face.

"Yeah we're alright," said the brother "thanks, that guy was a real asshole."

"Nico!" exclaimed his sister,"watch your language."

"But it's true," Nico complained. His sister glared at him. He put his head down, muttering,"why do you always gotta ruin my fun,"

"Because without me your "fun" would get you into more trouble than it already does." she retorted.

"I thought he was pretty spot on," I said. Nicos head popped back up. He had a wide smile on his face, putting a fist out for me to fist bump. Something I was more than happy to oblige.

The girls glare was now directed at me, "don't you go on encouraging him, um. What's your name?"

"Percy ," i said, with a smile. Something about this girl made me feel good. Just talking to her, even if she was angry with me, made me feel confident enough to take on the world.

"Well Percy, while me and my brother appreciate your help. I think it's time you went back to your own seat."

I nodded. I understood why she would want me to leave. After all I was just on the news for nearly killing someone. I started to turn around and head back to my seat, when Nico stopped me.

"Hold on a second Percy," he said, "why don't you come sit with us?"

"Nico," whispered his sister angrily, she didn't want to wake up anymore people on the bus with another outburst, "you know why he shouldn't."

"But that's why what i'm trying to say Bianca," Nico whispered back, " If he's around, maybe nobody else will mess with us."

Bianca looked around the bus. There were a lot of dangerous people here, ranging from gangbangers, to arsonists and in some cases murderers.

She sighed. Turning her head to look me straight in the eye, "Fine you can sit with us. But the second you do anything like on the news." she left the threat open ended.

I nodded. Smiling at her again as went to retrieve my bag from beneath my old seat.

 **The next day**

We made it to our destination around mid afternoon. The castle that was to be our new home loomed overhead. Westover Academy sat on a hill overlooking a cliff, from which you could see the ocean below.

The bus stopped in front of a pair of large wooden doors. the occupants of the bus quickly disembarked. Their feet crunching the snow on the ground. Some people shivered from the cold wind, but I wasn't bothered by it. Even when I was a little kid, my mom had told me our family had always had a natural immunity to the cold. Bianca and Nico got off before me, I had learned a lot from what little conversation we had the previous night. Apparently both of their parents had died in an accident, leaving them a large savings account. They moved school a lot, due to Nico's constant pranks around school, and Bianca's tendency to get into fights. According to Nico she had a pretty nasty temper, especially if anyone messed with her little brother. I looked at her with new respect, she had basically been raising Nico single handedly. Sacrificing things in her life so that he would be safe, i also liked how direct she was. If she didn't like you, you would know it. Stepping off the bus, I started to take in my new surroundings. The school looked large enough to house an army of delinquent teens. It even had a stables with horses on the side of it.

I noticed Bianca shivering, her face was beginning to lose colour. She must not have packed any winter clothes, because she only wore a light hoodie.

Placing my backpack on the ground. I took off the sweater that my mother had packed for me, and offered it to her.

"Take it." I said, handing her the sweater.

"But what about you?" she asked, as she took the sweater from my hand.

"Don't worry," i said "the cold never really bothered me much."

She nodded, putting on the sweater. Almost immediately colour started to return to her face, "thanks." she mumbled, cold still made it difficult for her to speak properly.

"Don't mention it," I replied smiling. She smiled back, then went to collect her brother from the snow fort he had begun to build. I waited, laughing as Nico pegged Bianca in the face with a snowball, then realized he had made a mistake when she shoved his entire head into the snow. I was still laughing as they rejoined me at the top of the stairs of our new home. Nico scowled at me, still brushing snow off his head. I smiled in response, which only served to deepen his scowl. But it made Bianca laugh, which made it even better.

With that we opened the doors to our new home and stepped inside.

 **Over the next six months**

The school "offered" many different types of courses, from hand to hand combat and fencing lessons, to battle tactics and horse riding lessons.

Turns out I'm pretty damn good at hand to hand combat, using my often superiore height and weight to overpower my opponents. Bianca was a decent at hand to hand and fencing, using her quickness and wits to outsmart her opponents. But where she really excelled was battle tactics, using her quick wit to create complex battle strategies, while I on the other hand went for the more direct approach. Nico was too small to effective at hand to hand combat, and too excitable to create any type of sound battle strategy. But he was probably the best fencer in the whole school. Using his quick reflexes and sugar high levels of energy, to out last his opponents. The second they lowered their guard he would lunge forward and poke them is the chest with his foil. He seemed to take great pleasure in poking his opponents in the chest, especially the ones who had beat him around in hand to hand.

After about a six months of being there we all began to change. I grew an extra two inches in height and put on some extra muscle. Bianca had grown as well, she now stood at the same height as my shoulder. Her face had matured as well, looking more and more like a fully grown adult woman. And in my opinion the changes made her even more beautiful.

The changes in Nico were a little more subtle compared to mine or Bianca's. He seemed more focused and mature, losing most of his previous childish behaviour. The military training had begun to change us into adults.

The three of us had grown closer as well. Nico was like the little brother I never had, while Bianca, well Bianca was a completely different story.

Our relationship had grown quickly since that night on the bus. A day did not go by where I didn't catch myself staring at her, completely unaware of anything going on a around me. This led to some pretty embarrassing moments. Like when I was so enamored with staring at her, that I ended up walking face first into a wall.

yes , I'll admit it, I was completely in love with her. It got to the point, that anytime I was around her I felt like I was on cloud nine. My heart fluttered every time she laughed or smiled at something stupid I did.

One night I finally built up the nerve to ask her out on a date. I walked through the long winding hallways from the boy's side of the school to the girls side. I reached her door, and with one last steeling of my nerves, knocked on her door.

It was near curfew, so when she opened the door she was wearing a lowcut tank top and short shorts.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" she asked.

I was so distracted that at first I didn't respond.

"Um, Percy?"

"Oh yeah, hey, ummm. How's it going?" i said quickly, the lowness of her top had distracted me.

"Pretty good, I guess," she replied "miss gottschalk drilled us pretty hard today. We did so many push ups, I thought my arms were going to fall off."

"Uh huh," I replied absentmindedly. I mentally scolded myself,"stop looking at her chest dumb ass, use your mouth and talk to her."

"Umm yeah," I continued "say would you mind if we talked in private. There's something I want to ask you?"

She nodded, stepping aside to let me walk through the door.

Every student's room was extremely small, only big enough to fit a bed and a small desk.

I became acutely aware of the size of the room, and the close proximity of a bed, as a extremely attractive girl, in revealing clothes stood in front of me expectantly.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she said, flipping her hair back in the cute way she did. I found it difficult to speak, "is she doing this on purpose?" I thought to myself.

"I was wondering, if you would. Umm," I silently cursed myself for not just spitting out.

"I was wondering," I tried again, willing my brain to keep focus, "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me sometime?"

"So you want to go on a date?" she asked

I nodded. My hands had begun to sweat.

"Like as boyfriend girlfriend?"

I nodded again. "I understand if you don"t wan," I started before she did something that caught me by surprise.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed my lips to hers with so much force we fell onto her bed. My world exploded in colour, it was like everything suddenly became a lot sharper and clearer. Finally she broke off the kiss, and started straddling my chest, laughing at what was probably a pretty hilarious expression on my face.

"Of course i'll go out with you, you idiot. I've been waiting for you to ask me out for months now."

"Wait, hold on a minute," I said, my brain was still mush from the kiss, "you wanted me to ask you out for months?" she nodded, "and yet you never said anything at all about it." I finished, annoyance creeping into my voice

"I had to let you feel like a big strong man, by letting you ask me out first." she explained.

I was extremely annoyed by this news.

"Six months," I muttered, resting my hands on her waist, "six months of non stop stress and worry, and you knew the whole time."

"Yup," she said happily, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I think," I said, flipping us over so that now I was on top, "I'm going to have to punish you."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her eyes glittering playfully.

"I'm going to keep you here, and not kiss you until you apologize for all the shit i've been through the last couple months."

Her eyes widened, "but Percy." she whined, trying to push me off of her.

I didn't respond, instead I pressed more body weight onto her. Crushing any hope of her escaping. She whined and continued to try to kick me off, eventually she gave up and laid still, staring up at me.

"Ok fine," she said grudgingly, "i'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. Are you happy now?"

I nodded, smiling widely.

Bianca was looking at me expectantly

"Soooo." she said, "are you going to kiss me now or not?"

I nodded, still pleased with my victory. I leaned down to kiss her, but before our lips could touch she flipped me off of her. Before I could react she jumped on top of me, her legs pinning my arms to my sides.

"Now," she whispered in my ear making me shiver, "if you ever make me do something like that again, I promise I'll make your life a living hell. Understand me?"

I nodded, my throat was to dry to speak.

"Good," she said, the playful sparkle returning to her eyes, "now, where were we."

It was by far the best night of my entire life.

 **A/N: so what do you think? I'm trying a new angle that haven't seen before with a Bianca and Percy story. Don't worry there will be some action in the next chapter. As always be sure to leave a review and have a nice day/night.**

 **thanks**


	6. westover hall part 2

**A/N: judging from the reviews you guys seem to be liking the story so far. Dont worry i have read some of your guys suggestions and I will try my best to follow them. Anyways back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Percy pov**

For the next six months, both me and Bianca found it difficult to focus on pretty much anything. Well besides any normal boyfriend girlfriend type of stuff(we are two hormone filled teenagers, so

cut us some slack.).

Now it was three days before the annual school september dance. Everybody was excited because it was the one day during the school year that we had no classes. Me, Bianca and Nico sat at the lunch table with the rest of the students. Me and Bianca were holding hands under the table, each occasionally stealing food from the other's plate.

Nico had been surprisingly calm when he heard about me dating his sister. Claiming that he had known their feelings for eachother the whole time.

At one end of the room, there was a stage where the school staff would sometimes make announcements to the entire school. Our school principal, a tall skinny man called Dr. Thorn, had walked up on to the stage with a microphone. Behind him followed a strange new kid.

For one he had the looks and the body of a middle schooler, yet he had the beginnings of a goatee on his chin. Second he kept looking at Thorn out the corner of his eye, as if he was afraid that the man was going to jump him or something.

The strangest thing though, was the fact that, whenever his eyes weren't glancing at Thorn he would stare at Bianca and Nico.

I didn't appreciate him staring, especially at my new girlfriend. So when our eyes met I glared at him,immediately he averted his eyes and stared at the ground.

After Thorn finished his announcement, saying that that Grover Underwood was a transfer student from some prep school in New York. And that he would be finishing the school year with us, he promptly walked off the stage to get back to whatever it was he did.

Seriously, I had never seen the man do a single thing besides sit around, or occasionally walk around the halls like some sort of ghost.

The new kid Grover made his way to where we were seated and sat down beside Nico.

He was too focused on eating his mashed potatoes to notice me staring at him. When he did look up however he looked extremely nervous.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I just kept staring at him. Nico laughed and punched him on the shoulder.

"It's alright Grover, Percy here just wants to know why you were staring at his new girlfriend."

A look of understanding flashed across Grover's face,

"Oh, my bad man, I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

I still didn't answer.

Now it was Bianca's turn to laugh,

"Come on Percy, how was he to know that I was already taken." she said, giving my hand a playful squeeze.

"Besides," she continued, laughing a little. "Can you blame him? I mean I am pretty amazing to look at."

That got me to laugh hysterically, mostly at how red Grover's face had gotten.

Muttering something about being done eating, Grover walked off with his plate only half empty. We were still wiping the tears from our eyes as he disappeared down the hallway that led to the boy's living quarters.

"You know Percy," said Bianca. "You don't always have to try and protect me. I'm more than capable of doing that on my own."

"I know you are," I responded. "I just didn't like the way he kept staring at you."

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek, "I know and I appreciate the thought, but next time wait for me to tell you I need help, before you go around trying to intimidate anybody, alright?"

"Alright." I agreed.

She kissed me again,

"Now come on," she said getting up, "I'm not going to be late for fencing practice again."

Me and Nico both nodded in agreement. After returning our plates, we made our way down the hallway to class.

That night, on my way back to my room, I noticed Grover surrounded by a group of four guys, they were pushing him around, and laughing when he tried to get away.

I let loose a small growl, when I saw that the guy orchestrating this act of bullying. Was none other than Mr. Tattoo face from the bus. Despite my suspicions of him, I was not going to stand around and watch Grover be pushed around by a bunch a bigger guys.

So walking up behind the group. I grabbed the nearest guy by the shoulder, spinning him around and knocking him out cold with a right hook to the jaw.

The rest jumped back in surprise, as their friend fell, unceremoniously to the ground in front of them. Stepping over his unconscious body and in front of Grover, I faced the remaining bullies.

"Get out of the way Percy," growled Tattoo face. "This is none of your business."

"You being a part of this makes it my business." I growled back, getting into a boxing stance.

"You remember what I said on the? Well it applies to him to." I said gesturing to the snivelling Grover behind me.

Without warning, one them attacked me from the left. Swinging a sloppy punch at my head. I dodged easily and returned with a straight punch directly to face, making him fall to the ground unconscious with a broken nose.

Now there was only Tattoo face and one more of his goons left. I turned towards the goon,

"You sure you want to end up like your friends here," I said gesturing to the figures on the ground.

He shook his head, turned and ran down the hallway. Abandoning his boss, who started to back away with his hands up.

Before he could say anything i punched him in the jaw with a sickening crunch. He crashed to the ground, blood seeping out of his mouth.

I turned around and helped Grover up from the ground.

"Thanks Percy, those guys are real assholes."

"Just don't rat me out and we're even. Understand?"

He nodded. Moving his head up and down so fast, I thought it might roll off.

"Good," i said, turning and heading towards my room. " now go and get some sleep."

The next day at lunch, Dr. Thorn announced an investigation of the assault on a couple of students. Asking for any eye witnesses to come forward, if they had any information to help identify the culprit.

I looked over at Tattoo face and his goons, satisfied that they wouldn't spill the beans I went back to eating my lunch.

 **Time skip**

It was the night of the dance. Everybody in the school was there. Either dancing, drinking or not so secretly making out with their date for the night.

Me and Bianca were currently doing the latter behind the bleachers, while Nico kept look out for any teachers.

"What's Grover doing here and who are those kids with him," said our lookout.

We quickly untangled ourselves. And straightened our clothes, so as not make what we had been up to, too obvious.

It was true, Grover had walked in with three kids I had never seen before.

One was a goth chick with black spiky hair, beside her was a blonde chick girl with grey eyes. The last person was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, the more I looked at him, the more I wanted to punch him in the face.

He looked like some of the bullies that had tormented me at previous schools. Tall, good looking and with a cock air around them that told you they thought too highly of themselves. It certainly didn't help that when his eyes landed on Bianca, he smiled and winked at her.

His three companions noticed us as well, and began to waid through the crowd towards us. Grover was the only one who noticed the look on my face, the others were to busy looking at Bianca and Nico to notice.

I started towards them.

"Percy," Bianca called after me, "wait."

I didn't listen, pushing aside anybody not smart enough to get out of my way. The crowd in front of me started to disperse, noticing what had happened to the people that hadn't gotten out of the way.

Now the only people in front of me were Grover and the three new kids.

"Oh hey-y-y-y p-p-percy," stuttered Grover. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much Grover," I said with a hard edge in my voice.

"I just noticed that your friend here,"gesturing towards the blonde guy, " was checking out Bianca."

The blonde guy snorted,

"So what if I was. What's it to you?"

I stepped towards him, now we were face to face. Well face to chest, considering I dwarfed him by several inches.

"Well buddy," I growled at him. "She just happens to be my girlfriend. And don't appreciate you staring at her like a piece of meat."

"Just apologize to him Shane.' said the goth chick, she obviously had noticed him staring at Bianca, and didn't approve of it.

Shane looked at her, shocked.

"Why should I apologize to a mortal." he said with disgust.

I felt my anger begin to rise to dangerous levels. I didn't know what this guy was talking about, but I was damn sure it wasn't a compliment.

"Because," I said, the anger evident in my voice.

"All of us here," gesturing towards the crowd of dancing teens, "have done something that wasn't so nice. And if you don't start to smarten up, you'll find out exactly why I'm here."

Before he could respond. The blond girl pointed behind me.

"He's taking them away," she shouted, running past me.

I turned around to see Bianca and Nico were missing from their spot on the bleachers. Instead I saw Bianca's fear stricken eyes as she was dragged by her collar by an unknown hand, they screamed "help" before disappearing out the door.

I was about to run after her. Suddenly I felt like I had been shocked with a million volts of electricity, and fell to the ground.

"What was that for." exclaimed Thalia.

"What?" answered Shane. "He was going to interfere with the quest. Now come on, let's go before they get away."

With that I heard their footsteps as they ran away.

My mind felt like it had been turned to mush, unable to form any type of rational thought. Then out of nowhere I felt angry. More angry then I had ever felt before, it was like something inside me had started to crack.

As strength began to return to my body, I started focusing my anger on a particular blonde haired pretty boy. I don't know what he had done to me, but he was going to learn that he just fucked with the wrong dude.

I burst out the doors that Bianca had been dragged through, and into the cold winter air. All thought of pummeling Shane to dust went out the window. In front of me was by far the strangest sight, I had ever seen.

Grover was tending to an injured Shane who had a black spike in his arm, a sword was lying next to him on the ground. The two girls stood in front of them protectively, both of them had strange looking weapons in hand. Then there was a group of teenage girls, dressed in all silver and with bows drawn at something in front of them.

Following their gaze i saw something that made my blood boil. There about twenty yards away, stood Dr. Thorn, he had grown a few inches taller and his hands had grown into claws. But what I had immediately noticed,was his arms around the throats of both, Bianca and Nico.

They both noticed me. Their eyes were filled fear and confusions.

Without thinking I charged towards them, picking Shane's fallen sword. Ignoring his cries of protest.

Thorn was so surprised, his grip loosened on the Di angelo's, who took the opportunity to slip away and run to safety.

I was so focused on decapitating Thorn with my sword. That when something shifted behind Thorn, followed by a pricking sensation on my entire left side, I hardly noticed the pain.

As I got into sword range, Thorn crouched down on all fours and charged towards me. I barely had time to register the fact that, Thorn had a tail with spikes on the end of it. Before he leaped at me, claws outstretched, intent on ripping me to pieces. I swung my sword wildly, I was used to the fencing foils not an actual sword.

As soon as it made contact, Thorn burst into a cloud of golden dust.

I stared dumbly at the pile of dust, unable to comprehend what had just happened. That's when I turned around and noticed the look of horror on Bianca's face.

Following her gaze, i saw that my entire left side was peppered with black spikes. The wounds seeping with a mixture of blood and green pus.

I only had time to comprehend the immense amount of pain, before my vision went dark.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **A/N: alright another chapter done, don't worry Percy won't be completely overpowered in this story. As i've explained in previous chapters, vikings could be like human tanks when they got angry. And in this story, a berserker like Percy will get especially angry if his family is threatened. Just keep that in mind for future chapters, when shit starts to get crazy. Anyways guys remember to tell me what you think of this story, as I do read all my reviews. Until next time,**

 **peace**


	7. a whole new world

**A/N: someone asked if I could post an update schedule for this story, so here you go. I really don't have any set days for updates, but I do try to get at least one or two chapters out a week. Sometimes more if i'm motivated. Now that that's out of the way, back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Percy pov**

I dreamt I was in a forest, covered with a few feet of snow. The tree's towered above me, taller than any other tree I had ever seen.

Looking around, I saw an old path, barely visible in the snow. Not having any where else to go, i decided to follow it. After walking for a while, the path led me to the bottom of a hill.

Mountains were in the background. I felt drawn to them, as if they were welcoming me home.

Making my way up the hill, I started to hear noises, people were talking and laughing. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but something told me it was important.

So I ran.

Up the hill as fast as I could. Just before i reached the top, my dream shifted. Now I was standing on a bridge, in front of me stood a whole army of warriors ready to kill me.

But for some reason, I didn't feel afraid. In fact, I felt an insane feeling of excitement. These men were not going to cross the bridge as long as I still lived.

After all, I had to give my wife the chance to escape. "Wait a minute," I thought to myself, "where'd that come from." then my dream shifted again, not allowing me anytime to think about what just happened.

Lastly I found myself standing on a rocky surface, overlooking a vast amount of water. A salty breeze blew around me, filling my nose with it's scent. It reminded me of the times that my mom had taken me out fishing, in our little dinghy.

We would row out to the middle of the lake or river we had chosen that day, and spend the entire day out there. When we weren't complaining about the lack of fish, we would talk about pretty much anything. One day, I asked her where the rest of our family was, and why they didn't visit us.

She laughed. When she finished she had a far away look in her eyes.

"The north Percy," she said dreamily. "The north is where our family is. It is the only true home for people like us."

When I asked her what she meant by that, she just laughed again, promising to tell me when I got older.

I was interrupted from my memory by two appearing in front of me, as if by magic. I couldn't make out their faces, but I was just able to make out some of their conversation.

"So, the deed is done?" asked the man on the right. His voice sounded like something out of a nightmare.

"Yes my lord." replied the other man. His voice was more human like then his counterpart.

"Good," said the first man. His form seemed to flicker, turning transparent for half a second before becoming solid again.

"Soon, I shall rise again. And take a real form, then I shall,"

His maniacal tirade was cut off. As I woke up in a cold sweat.

As I sat up, I tried to rub the sand out of my eyes. But as soon as I tried to lift my left arm it exploded with pain. Gritting my teeth, I looked down to discover my entire chest and left arm were wrapped with bandages.

Looking up I saw that I was in a hospital bed. But I wasn't in a regular hospital, instead I was in what looked like the interior of a log cabin.

The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of books. Some of the labels read, heart surgery for dummies or how to treat seeping head wounds 101.

The door to the cabin opened, revealing a kid around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a doctors lab coat and had a stethoscope hanging on his neck.

He ran over when he noticed me awake.

"Holy shit dude!" he exclaimed, "how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I replied groggily, "what happened?"

"Your lucky to be alive," he responded, as he examined my bandages, "that much poison should have killed you."

"Poison?" I said, confused.

Then everything came back to me. The encounter at the dance, Thorn turning into some kind of monster and holding Nico and Bianca hostage, and me charging him with a sword.

"Where's Bianca?" I asked worriedly. gripping his arm with my right hand, " is she alright?"

He quickly removed his arm from my grip, uttering a sigh of relief as the pressure was removed from his arm.

"She's fine. A little shaken up, but fine. I had to get Nico to keep her away from you, so I could work.' he explained.

I tried to get up, but found it difficult with only one arm.

"Here, let me help." he said. Putting my good arm over his shoulder, and helping me to my feet.

Once on my feet, I rotated my left shoulder. Trying to get the stiffness out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the doctor cautioned, " I did a pretty good job at stitching the wounds but it might take some time to heal."

"Thanks," I said earnestly, sticking out my hand.

"Name's Percy."

We shook hands,

"My name's Will. I'm a son of Apollo."

"Apollo?" I asked, "like the Sun God?"

"The one and only.' Will replied.

"But isn't he a myth, from like a million years ago?"

Will just laughed.

"No Percy. The greek gods are alive and kicking, they followed the sphere of western influence, all the way from ancient Greece to here. The Empire State building to be exact."

Before I could ask more questions. Will had opened the door and walked out, calling back to me as he did so.

"Come on Percy. Bianca and Nico are at the dining pavilion eating lunch, they'll be excited to see you."

All thought of greek gods want out the window. I felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks, and the the presences of Bianca and Nico, added an extra incentive.

I quickly ran after will as best I could.

 **At the dining pavilion**

I only had time to register two voices screaming, "PERCY." before i was tackled to the ground in a bear hug.

"I thought you were going to die and leave me." said Bianca, burying her head into the left side of my chest.

"Yeah." agreed Nico, standing in front of me.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone to deal with her."

Bianca released me from her iron grip. Getting up and smacking her brother upside the head.

"Don't even joke about it Nico. I don't know what I would have done if-if." she couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes looked like they were close to tears.

I got up hastily and enveloped her in a hug, whispering reassuringly in her ear.

"Hey, you know wasn't going anywhere right? Besides it's going to take bit more than a few puncture wounds to take me out."

She pushed herself out of the hug. Her eyes were still teary, but now a look of happiness replaced the sad look she had before.

Now that she was taken care of, I went over to Nico and gave him a bro hug.

We sat down at a table filled with a bunch of kids, of all different ages. That's when I noticed everybody was staring at me.

Hearing a few wolf whistles from another table, where a bunch of fashionably dressed boys and girls sat. I looked down and realized that other than the pair of dress pants I had worn to the dance, I was only wearing bandages.

This left some of my, admittedly well muscled body exposed for all to see.

The extra attention didn't bother me though. I was just happy to be reunited with the two of the most important people in my life.

 **After lunch**

After I had gotten over the fact that all the food was delivered by invisible wind spirits. I actually had a nice meal, eating an assortment of foods, ranging from pizza to just about anything else that would make your heart explode.

After everyone finished eating. A pot bellied man in a spotted shirt stood up from his seat at the head table.

"I have an announcement to make." the whole pavilion went silent.

"We have a new camper has decided to join us," judging from his bored tone, he could care less about anything, let alone a new camper.

"Please welcome, Peter Johnson."

"Um, Mr. D," said a man beside him. He had a friendly face, with a salt and pepper beard.

"I believe you mean, Percy Jackson."

"Whatever you say Chiron," replied Mr. D, still in the same bored tone.

"He's your problem now." and with that, Mr. D disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving me staring, stunned, at the place he had just been.

After dismissing the rest of the campers. Chiron called to me.

"Percy. Would you please follow me to the big house, there are some things we must discuss."

I said goodbye to Bianca and Nico, apparently they were going to attempt the Lava wall, whatever that was. And followed Chiron to the big house, which was a big farm building with a wrap around deck.

 **Hours later**

I left the house, trying to wrap my head around what I had just learned.

Apparently what Will had said earlier was right. The greek Gods were still alive. They still had kids with regular mortals, those kids were called half bloods or demigods depending on your preference.

Eventually those kids would find there way here, to Camp Half Blood where Chiron. Like the actual Chirom from the old myths, would train to be modern day greek heros. Going on quests and killing monsters.

It was too much for me to digest all at once. I decided against going to the Hermes cabin, where all the unclaimed demigods were put, until their godly parent decided to claim them. (They sounded a lot like a mortal dead beat parent, not some all powerful beings that could destroy me without a second thought.)

No I wasn't going there. Instead I decided to try and find Bianca, we hadn't had the chance to talk properly at lunch. And I had the feeling that there was going to be a lot of talking the next time I saw her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **A/N: there you go another update. Yes it's mostly filler, but at least you got a little glimpse at what is to come. Perhaps even in a sequel? But that's all I can say for now regarding that. The next chapter should have some action in it. Maybe even a little revenge on our "friend" Shane, but we shall see, after all I am yet to start writing the next chapter. So until then make sure to review and have a nice day.**

 **Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Percy pov 1st person**

As it turns out, we really didn't talk that much per se.

Sure, she told me about what had happened after I blacked out.

Apparently, those silver clad girls I saw. Were actually the Hunters of Artemis, basically eternal man hating, silver clothes wearing, bitchy prima donnas. That went around the world, killing men and young boys basically because they dared to have different genitalia.

Now don't get me wrong. I do realize that there are some scumbag dudes out there, but with the way the other Gods treated their children. I had to assume that Artemis didn't exactly look into every male she killed, to see if they actually deserved it.

Anyways, those maidens from hell had tried to recruit Bianca to their cause. But she had refused, she claimed that she didn't want to leave Nico alone, especially since I wasn't looking so hot at the time(in my opinion, I think she refused because of how awesome I am.).

After that riveting conversation. We got back to what we almost always did when we were alone. Which was exchanging spit with one another.

So there we were. Happily doing said activity while laying on the beach, as the sun set over Long Island Sound. When someone coughed from somewhere behind us.

Quickly we separated, faces red with embarrassment. There standing behind us, with a smile so wide it was almost creepy, was the girl with the black spikey hair from the dance. I think her name was Thalia.

What Bianca said next confirmed my thought.

"Oh hi Thalia," she said sheepishly, "we were just."

"You were just rewarding your boyfriend for saving you. Right?"

Bianca nodded, her face turning even more red.

"You know?" said Thalia, with a thoughtful expression on her face, "if my boyfriend had nearly died to save me. I would have skipped all that kissing crap and went straight to."

Thankfully the blonde girl that was also at the dance, came and interrupted Thalia before she could finish her thought. Saving both me and Bianca's faces from turning as red as tomatoes.

"Excuse me Thalia, but don't creatures like you. Lay eggs into their victims after having intercourse?" asked the blonde girl sarcastically.

Thalia turned to face her. Her face red with anger.

"Oh i'm sorry Annabeth." she replied, using the same amount of sarcasm, "I didn't realize you stopped sucking my brothers **** to listen to what i'm saying."

They kept going back and forth like that. Each response getting angrier and angrier. I could tell they were close to blows, so seizing the opportunity I dragged Bianca away from the arguing pair.

We chose not to go to the Hermes cabin. Instead we decided to spend the night in the infirmary, sleeping together in the bed I woke up in this morning. We both took off our clothes. But still keeping our undergarments on. We did this because while we as young adults feel the desire to procreate, a child at this age would not serve us very well.

Bianca had snuggled under my arm. So I couldn't understand what she said, when she mumbled something into the side of my chest.

"What was that?"

"I said, what do you think about all this? You know." she said, gesturing around the room.

I knew what she meant. Our whole world had changed in the space of a day.

Before, we only had to survive the school year, escaping the teachers attempts to ruin our lives. Now it was like those teachers had become super powerful beings, and instead of just the school year it was our entire lives.

"I think," I started, choosing my words carefully, "I think we should just deal with it when it comes it. But until then we should try our best to ignore it."

She didn't seem happy with my answer, but it wasn't long before I heard the soft sound of her snoring. Alerting me that she had fallen asleep, and it wasn't long before I followed her.

 **Dream world**

I awoke in the same forest as before, but this time the mountains were a lot closer. There was an entrance to cave at the base of one of the mountains. Three voices called out to me, the voices were like the wind, circling around me. Making it impossible to find the source of the voices.

"Release us." said one voice.

"Come north." said another.

"Fulfill your destiny." said the third voice.

Then as quickly as they appeared, they were gone.

My dream shifted. Now I was getting a bird's eye view of another forest. This one was completely clear of snow and had now mountains in sight.

It was night time, but with the moon's light I could still see normally.

As I travelled I came across a clearing. A fire burned inside the clearing, and beside it was a person dressed in animal skins. The figure looked familiar so I decided to get a closer look.

The only things I could make out of the person, was that it was a she(that much was obvious from the large baby bump the figure had.). And that she seemed to be angry with the moon, Judging by the way she was shaking her fist in it's direction.

Just before I could fully make out her face, I woke up.

 **Dream over**

Daylight streamed through an open window forcing me to blink my eyes was still asleep. Her grip on my arm was making it hard for blood to travel properly through the veins. I was just trying to think of a way to relieve the pressure without waking her up, when I noticed that two other people were in the room with us.

One of them was Thalia who seemed(by her black eye and split upper lip) to have actually got into a fight with Annabeth on the beach. But despite that, she still smiled at the sight of me and Bianca in bed.

"So," she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively, "you two lovebirds have fun last night?"

The second person turned out to be Nico. he looked at me in horror after Thalia uttered that last sentence.

"You guys didn't do what I think you did. Did you?"

"No it's not what it looks like." I defended. It didn't help that you could see both mine and Bianca's underwear. And the fact that the sheets looked like they had been through a category five hurricane.

I must have shifted or something, because Bianca started to get up. Shaking her head groggily before letting out a scream, and attempting to cover herself with the sheets when she realized who else was in the room.

"What are you two doing here." she said, her face the colour of cherry kool aid.

"Us? What are you two doing here?" Nico asked incredulously.

Before Bianca could answer. Thalia had grabbed Nico by the arm, and was dragging him towards the door.

"Come on Nico," she said, "let's go to sword practice and let these two wash themselves off."

Once they were gone, Bianca hopped out of the bed. Quickly getting dressed in yesterday's clothes, before running out the door to shower.

I sighed, before getting up to follow her.

I thought back to my dream. I was still unable to make sense of it. Mysterious voices telling me to free them, and a pregnant woman shaking her fist at the moon. Yup, that was definitely not a normal dream.

The more I thought of it, the more a feeling of impending doom settled over me. I tried shaking it off as walked out the door, and into the sunlight of midday.

 **1 week later**

Over the next week, i tried to get accustomed to everyday life at Camp Half Blood.

I found this extremely difficult to do. Mostly due to the fact that I didn't really get along with most of the other campers.

The only people I got along with were, Nico and Bianca of course, Thalia(she was a lot less weird once you got to know her) and a big, burly, african american dude named Beckendorf.

All the other campers looked at me like I was some sort of alien from another planet, and talking behind my back. The worst by far was Annabeth.

The daughter of Athena would not stop pestering about my background. Asking me things like, "who's your mother," or "who's your father,".

She had been driving me so crazy, that one night on my way back to the Hermes cabin. She asked me if it was possible for my father to have been an immortal. I snapped calling her some very choice words before slamming the door in her face.

The next day. while working at the forge with Beckendorf, who was a son of Hephaestus, I asked him about it.

"She's just trying to figure out who your godly parent is, just like everybody else." he explained, taking the sword he was making out of the hot coals and dipping it in the cooling tub.

The water steamed and bubbled at the touch of the metal.

I looked at the misshapen hunk of metal in my hands with disgust before asking him a follow up question.

"Who do you think my parent is?"

He studied the perfect sword blade he had just made before answering.

"Well you say you lived with your real mother your whole life, so that takes out any female gods." he said. Stopping to walk over and hang the sword blade on a rack.

He came back with a new piece of metal. Placing it on the forge before continuing.

"And judging by your size and attitude. I would guess you were a son of Ares."

"What do you mean attitude," I asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about.

He looked over at me pointedly.

It was true. Some of the campers had annoyed me so much that I had either, insulted, threatened or assaulted them after they asked anything pertaining to who my godly parent was.

Though to be fair, that was only the first couple of days of me being here. When I didn't get to see Bianca as much due to conflicting schedules. But once Chiron realized that I was a hell of a lot calmer with her around, he let us have nearly identical schedules.

The only difference being, that she had sword practice with Nico and I had weapons forging with Beckendorf.

After our brief conversation, we stood together in comfortable silence, when suddenly the door flew open. It was Thalia, running as fast as she could towards us.

She ran so fast that she didn't notice a discarded block of metal on the ground, and tripped over it.

"Woah there." I said, stepping forward and catching her by the collar.

Luckily I caught her before her face made impact with the hard floor.

"Thalia what's wrong? Why aren't you at the arena?" I asked hoisting her back to her feet.

One look at her face told me something bad had happened. Her next words confirmed my suspicions.

"Nico." she said panting, "Bianca. I tried to stop them."

"Stop who!" I said, practically shouting at her, "what happened?"

She only had time to say one name before I was heading for the door.

"Shane."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **A/N: sorry about that cliffhanger. NOT(insert evil laughter). No but seriously sorry about the ending to this chapter, but someone once told me that you don't truly become a writer until you cut off a chapter right before an action scene, so there you go. You should expect the next chapter to be out either tomorrow or the next day. And this time I promise there will be some action. Maybe even from Bianca, but we will see. Anyways don't forget to tell me what you think, and as always have a nice day,**

 **Peace.**


	9. blood rage

**A/N: okay so, ummmm, just a warning but I kind of went crazy with part one of this there is going to be some very descriptive deaths in this chapter. So beware and continue at your own risk. I do not take responsibility for anything bad you experience from reading this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I burst out the door. My breath was coming out short and angry, like a bull about to charge.

All I saw was red, as I walked purposely towards the sword arena. I could faintly hear people calling to me. But their voices were distant, my only focus was seeing what had happened to Bianca and Nico.

As I walked by people started to follow me. Curious about who the poor sap was that I was mad at, and more than a little relieved it wasn't them.

As I came within a hundred feet of the arena doors, two figures ran ahead of me. Judging by the black spiky hair one had, and the blacksmith apron the other had on it was Beckendorf and Thalia. They entered the arena before me, closing the doors behind them.

The only words I heard before kicking before kicking the door in, were from Thalia.

"I would get away from them if I were you."

 **No one's pov third person**

Percy burst through the door. His face was livid which was terrifying by itself, but the wild look in his eyes made him look all the more terrifying. In front of him was Shane and his cronies from the Ares cabin. They stood around the fallen body of Bianca, one was watching the door, while the other were positioned around the arena trying to keep the crowd from intervening. The farest away from Percy being the two guarding Shane. Bianca lay on her side, blood pooling on the ground around her. Beside her on either side were Will and Nico. They appeared to be trying to slow the bleeding from multiple stab wounds, it looked like she had been stabbed from behind, then stabbed multiple more times in both the front and the back.

Shane's sword was red with blood, as were the swords of some of his cronies.

Also in the arena were four Hunters of Artemis, they each had matched up with one Bianca's attackers and started to fight them.

The rest of the people there stood in shock at the events playing out in front of them.

That left eight Ares kids and Shane unattended. A fact which Percy was more than happy to help rectify. So without looking he grabbed a weapon from a nearby weapons rack, and charged the remaining campers.

 **Percy pov 1st person**

I hated the way swords felt in my hands, always feeling too light and flimsy. I had pretty much given up on learning after my first class, but this weapon felt different. It felt familiar almost, like I was meant to wield this weapon.

It was an axe whose wooden handle stood at five and a half foot long, at the end of the axe was, of course an axe head. It was an M shaped piece of celestial bronze metal whose edge looked sharp enough to split hairs.

All of this I registered, as I charged my first victim, screaming wildly and twirling the axe above my head. Unfortunately for him got to witness first hand the sharpness of the axe. Surprised and terrified by my wild behaviour, he stumbled and fell backwards onto his ass and dropping his sword. he looked up at me in fear.

Without a second thought I brought the axe blade down upon his head, with such force that had he been standing up, he would have been split in two. With my closest opposition permanently out of commission, I started towards the closest opponents.

That's when all hell broke loose.

 **No one's pov 3rd person**

When Percy had spilt the skull of the first Ares kid, blood had splattered on his face not only making him even more terrifying, but it also seemed to change him. At first he had charged screaming like madman, but now he had turned into a full on lunatic. Smiling insanely as he moved towards two more children of Ares. They both looked at each other before moving forward to meet the beast in front of them.

To their credit, they actually lasted longer than their comrade had, but that's not saying much.

One of them hesitated too much before swinging his sword, and received the hard wooden end of Percy's axe to the throat. He fell to the ground like a sack of bricks, clutching at his throat and unable to breath. Seeing his friend fall, the second man attacked with increased vigor. He did pretty well, until he stepped forward to thrust his sword into the gut of Percy, but he had been expecting it and deflected it. The kid stumbled and fell to his knees, only having time to look up and see the blade of the axe before it entered his skull.

Percy wretched the axe from the newly deceased demigod spraying blood all over him, and made sure that the other one on the ground, wouldn't get back up with an identical shot to the skull.

Blood covered Percy from head to toe, but he seemed to be enjoying the feeling of it on his skin. The four Hunters had taken advantage of their opponents when they were distracted by Percy. So now Shane and his remaining cronies were backed up to the wall. Shane using his buddies like a shield to protect him from the horror in front of him. It wasn't the Hunter wrath he was afraid of, but the wild animal in human clothes that had just splattered the brain matter of three of his friends on the arena floor.

Percy focused in on the quivering form of Shane, as he hid behind the shield wall formed by his five remaining friends. His only objective was to rip Shane's head off of his shoulders and to accomplish it by any means necessary.

The remaining five were smarter then their three former comrades. Deciding against charging at Percy and into the range of his axe with only a sword and shield, instead they grabbed some spears off the nearby wall. And now stood together, in a shield wall with spear tips pointed towards the lunatic in front of them. Attempting to keep him at a distance with fear of self harm if he charged them.

Too the the shock of everybody in the arena. which had doubled in size since people had run over when they heard the noise of weapons clashing and shouts of pain. Percy, covered with blood and bits of brain matter charged directly into spears.

Or at least he would have, had he not at the last second jumped, avoiding the spears aimed at his midsection. Crashing in the shield wall with such force, that they were scattered like bowling pins.

Recovering quickly, Percy jumped on the nearest enemy. He had lost his axe after jumping into the shield wall, so now he started to beat the kid underneath him with his fists. Pounding away at his face until it was nothing more than a bloody mound of flesh and bone.

The last four kid suffered a worse fate.

Only one had managed to regain his feet by the time Percy had finished punching the first kid's skull in. he only had time to turn around and register that Percy was coming for him next. Before he was quickly enveloped in a bear hug, and with a resounding "SNAP." his back was broken.

The next two charged at his swinging their fists wildly. Percy grabbed them both by the neck, lifting them high above the ground, both kicking and gasping for breath. They looked into his eyes, searching for some chance of mercy. They found none, they only thing they saw in his eyes was bloodlust.

And so with two quick movements of his powerful, blood drenched hands, Percy snapped both their necks. Letting their bodies crash down to the ground with a loud "THUD."

The last kid was still too groggy to keep on his feet, so he tried to crawl away on his hands and knees, from the inhuman thing that massacred his friends. Percy grabbed him by the ankles, and started to drag him closer to the wall, ignoring his screams for mercy. Satisfied with the distance, and while looking directly in the eyes of an absolutely terrified Shane. He began to swing the kid in his hands by the ankles into the wall, continually bashing the back of his skull into the wall, until it finally crumbled like an egg shell.

With one last swing, Percy threw him one last against the wall, splattering more blood all over the place.

Now with only Shane left, Percy started to stalk towards him, like a beast cornering its prey.

 **Percy pov 1st person**

Shane remembered that he still had his weapon in his hands and swung at me, slicing into my arm just about to the bone. I didn't feel anything, even when I grabbed the sword by the blade and wrenched it out of his hands. Tossing it somewhere across the arena.

Shane was backed up against the wall unable to go anywhere. I wrapped both hands around his throat and began to squeeze. He struggled and tried to break my grip, but it was too no avail. It got to the point where Shane's face had turned almost completely purple, and his eyes had started to roll back in his head. When suddenly I felt something bash into the side of my head, and my whole world went black.

 **Sometime later. in the council room of olympus,**

 **No one's pov 3rd person**

The Olympian council was in an uproar at what they had just witnessed.

The unconscious figure on the floor in front of them, had just brutally murdered half the Ares cabin and nearly strangled the son of Zeus.

Know none of the council would have cared(except for Zeus and Ares.) about the situation, but the fact that he could go at anytime and kill their children. Well let's just say, that while they were not the greatest parents by any stretch of the word, but there were somethings that they would not stand to watch happen to their children.

The only only issue was that nobody could agree on what to do with him. The disappearance of Artemis so close to the winter solstice was troubling to say the least. But then you add on the rumblings of the Titans rising once more, plus the arrival of this unknown demigod with an explosive anger problem. You get one hell of a confusing jigsaw puzzle to piece together with end of the world implications.

It was starting to look like they would never come to an agreement. But then as if by magic, they all decided that the best solution was to banish him to the far north. A place so cold and barren that nobody would be able to survive alone.

If some members of the council were not known for blasting people to bits, simply for questioning his decisions. Then some of the onlookers would have pointed out the fact that, they all came to an agreement after they all had a sip of nectar from their goblets.

 **Bottom of the Empire State building.**

A hooded figure opened the doors of the Empire State building, and walked out onto the streets of New York. he smiled underneath his hood. Everything was going according to plan, he had just manipulated the Olympian council into doing exactly what he wanted. Now the only thing he had to do was tie up some loose ends and his plan would be nearly complete.

With that he walked the streets until arriving at the front door of a apartment building. Grasping the hilt of his dagger as he walked inside.

Later that day the police were called to investigate a disturbance. When they arrived on the scene, they found the mutilated remains of one Sally Jackson.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **A/N: alright chapter complete. Just a heads up i'm probably going to slow down writing for this story to one chapter a week. The reasons for this are simple, first i can write longer and better chapters for you guys, second plus with the extra time i can also start to update my other stories more frequently, and lastly i already have an ending to this story planned out, and i still really like the idea of Percy as a viking berserker, so i'm going to start a new story. That's almost completely different from this one besides the fact that Percy is a badass Viking. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be out the middle of next week. And as always make sure to tell me what you think and have a nice day,**

 **Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

**A/N: alright first off i'm sorry this chapter is not incredibly long. My computer decided to have it out for me lately, and kept either deleting the whole chapter or just certain parts of it. So what you see here is going to be only part of this chapter, the other half will be uploaded after I get off of work tomorrow. That is if my arms have not completely fallen off by then. By the way check out my last chapter of the western son, I have outlined a update schedule that I plan to keep, so be sure to check that out. And last thing before we get to the story, the next chapter for the queen's guardian's should be uploaded in the next few hours. But I make no promises as it is currently 1 in the morning when i'm writing this. now that that's out of the way back to the story.**

 **Percy pov**

I woke up when a freezing cold wind hit me in the face. Sitting up, I blinked my eyes to clear them. Looking around, I was confused by what I saw.

I was in a cave, beside me was a small fire. I stood up and stretched, trying to relieve the soreness I felt.

Looking at where I had woken up, I saw the culprits of my current painful situation.

There was what appeared to be a bear skin with the head and claws still attached. Poking out from underneath the bear skin, were the heads of multiple types of axes.

I grabbed and pulled them out from underneath the skin and began to study them.

There were three axes in total. One was a mountain climbing axe with a rope attached to the end of it. The second axe was a basic, two handed wood cutters axe whose blade gleamed in the fire light. When I picked up the last axe, a blood covered dane axe, a flood of memories streamed into my mind.

The clash of weapons, the cracking of bones and the death screams of fallen enemies. I quickly dropped it to the ground, the memories of my complete lack of control scared me. I hadn't meant to go that far, but something inside had taken over and I had absolutely no control over my body. I tried to get my mind of the horrifying memories by going back to look under the bear skin.

Lifting up the entire bear skin off the ground, and revealed the contents beneath it. There was the basic necessities for a camping trip, a backpack made of animal skins and a burlap sack.

Inside the sack was an assortment of berries, mushrooms and mixed nuts.

"You know," said a voice behind me, "it is considered very rood in your culture to not offer a guest a drink."

I spun around and located the speaker. He was a somewhat skinny man, with bronze like skin and black hair. His face was entirely covered in scars, as if he continually lost fights with weed whackers for the past several years.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man just laughed and sitting across the fire from me, he motioned for me to sit as well.

Not knowing what else to do I sat down. I was suspicious of the mysterious man, for one his eyes kept changing colour, never staying with one for too long before shifting to the next. Second he had an aura of power around him, similar to the one around Mr. D at camp half blood.

"Camp half blood." I thought sadly, while I did not like many people there I still had made some friends. Not only that but Bianca and Nico were probably worried about me, and judging by the snowstorm I could just make out through the entrance of the cave, I was no longer anywhere near Camp half blood or New York.

I went to touch the necklace my mother had given me before I left for Westover Hall, it helped keep me calm whenever I touched it. however, when my hand touched the place it usually rested, I found that it was missing.

I panicked and began looking around frantically desperate to find it.

"Don't worry about that," the man laughed, "it is in the possession of your girlfriend. Also don't worry about her, Nico or anyone else you care about. They are all currently safe, for now atleast."

"How could you possibly know what i'm thinking about?" I asked, confusion in my voice, "and what do you mean by "for now"?"

He just laughed again. It was a deep and rich laugh, it was like it was made of chocolate and under normal circumstances I would find quite pleasant to listen to. But now it was starting to get on my nerves. My hands started to twitch inward forming quick little half fists before relaxing again.

He must have noticed this, for he quickly stopped laughing and looked at me apologetically.

"Forgive me," he said sincerely,"I did not mean to joke about such matters, especially in these strange circumstances."

"Who are you?" I asked again,"where the hell am I? And how do you know about my friends?"

"My name is Prometheus." He said bowing slightly.


	11. Chapter 10 part 2

_Last chapter_

" _My name is Prometheus." he said bowing slightly._

 **Next chapter**

I was shocked.

"Wait. Prometheus? Like as in the Titan Prometheus?" I asked.

"Yes." he said. "I am the Prometheus from all the old stories. The one who stole fire and gave it to the humans. And the same one who was sentenced to have his liver eaten by an eagle every day for all eternity."

"But if that's true, how are you here right now?"

"Times are changing," he replied "the gods are getting weaker. Hades is no longer capable of keeping all of his prisoners under control. And soon their arrogance will lead to their destruction."

"Right," I said slowly. "But why are you to talking to me? Surely you have better things to do?"

He nonchalantly waved his hand," I always have time to help a fellow victim of the gods wrath." "What do mean? The gods have never done anything to me." I said. Confused.

"Percy," he said. Giving me a serious look. "If what you say is true then how did you end up here in some cave in the middle of nowhere?"

I had no reply.

"Exactly," he said, "plus there are things that the gods have done to you and your people that you don't even know about."

"What do you mean by "my people"?" I asked.

"I promise to tell you everything you want to know to the best of my ability. But first we must eat." with that he clapped his hands and a spit appeared over the fire. On the spit was the skinned carcass of a rabbit, which Prometheus began to turn around on the spit.

We sat in silence while the rabbit cooked. I could hear the wind howling loudly outside the cave. Sometimes bits of snow would float into the cave, evaporating as soon as it got close to the fire.

As the delicious smell of cooked meat began to fill my nostrils, I could not help but think about my current company.

Sure, Prometheus was a Titan. The same people who had enslaved mankind millions of years ago, and sworn enemies of the gods. But out of all of his brethren, Prometheus was by far the least dangerous and even though he had a little super villain monologue earlier. I still did not feel threatened by him, mainly because I felt sorry for him having been punished by Zeus simply for giving fire to humans(whom the gods were willing to let freeze to death). Plus I was in a bit of a predicament at the moment, having no idea where I was, and how I could get home. And then there was the fact that he kept saying "your people." as if I was apart of some sort of group or something. Either way I was hooked with curiosity.

I was shook out of my musings by Prometheus taking the spit off the fire and handing it to me. "Here," He said, "eat this while I tell you all you need to know about your people."

After I had taken a few bites he started his story.

The fire flared up, casting shadows on walls of the caves and to my surprise the shadows began to form humanoid shapes, and beside them was one giant shape.

Looking over at Prometheus I saw that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and a different sounding voice began to emit from his mouth.

 _The story_

" _Long ago, every living being lived on one land mass. All humans lived in harmony, there were no wars over different beliefs, food or water. Everybody and everything was the same everywhere."_

" _But then the world began to change. The land began to break apart and people started to change. Forming different races and religions, each separate from the next."_

 _The shapes on the wall began to shift. The human like shapes changed, some growing bigger, remaining the same or shrinking to diminutive size. The once solid giant shape broke apart into multiple pieces, the pieces then move around to different point along the wall._

" _One of those races was the norse other wise known as the Vikings."_

 _All the shadows faded away, leaving only the largest humanoid figure._

" _They were a hardy race, living in the remote, frozen north. Away from almost all other contact, be it human or god. They became a monstrous people, worshipping a group of warlike and bloodthirsty gods. And in order to please their gods they performed ritual sacrifices of animals."_

 _The shadows shifted, showing everything he said._

" _For their loyalty the Vikings were blessed by their gods. They were gifted the longboat, a ship capable of traveling over water as deep as the sea or as shallow as a river. The leader of their gods, a god named Odin blessed them with a terrible power."_

 _The shapes of a boar, a wolf and bear appeared on the wall._

" _He separated the Vikings into three different clans, the Boars, the Wolf's and the Bear's. Each clan was gifted with ability to channel the power of their clan animal into themselves when in battle. The Wolves were stealthy and quick able to sneak up on their enemies and strike before they realize they are there. The Bears were the perfect warrior's, completely incapable of feeling pain in the midst of battle, they had the strength of a bear and could rip a man in two if they reached the zenith of their rage. The Boars were a mix of the two, quick and capable warriors but lacking the pure strength or speed of the other clans."_

Prometheus shifted around a bit.

"I'm related to the Vikings?" I asked shakily.

He nodded, I tried to ask another question but before I could he raised his hand.

"I shall tell you the rest tomorrow." he promised tiredly, "but for now I must rest." and with that he layed down and fell asleep. I sat there, stunned. Trying to comprehend everything I just learned. If everything he had just told me, then all of the stories my mother had told me were true. As soon as I got back to New York I was going to find out why she had kept this secret from me.

 **Biancas pov 3rd person**

Bianca touched Percy's necklace. Nico had picked it up after that hundred eyed man knocked Percy out and dragged him off. He had given it to her after she woke up in the infirmary. She remembered that day in the arena.

 _flashback_

she was just finishing her daily sword training with Thalia, and was just about to leave when Shane and his cronies showed up. Apparently he thought of himself as some sort of a ladies man and had tried to hit on her, Bianca had not fallen for his charms and had tried to push past him. But before she could he grabbed her roughly and threw her to the ground. "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM." he yelled, "I AM THE SON ZEUS. YOU cannot just walk away from me".

Bianca stood back up, her face turning red with anger and without thinking she charged the son of Zeus. "BIANCA," Thalia yelled, "DON'T" she must have caught him by surprise because he fumbled with sword, failing to draw it in time to block her first strike, but thankfully for him one of his goons had managed to intercept her sword with his own.

The rest of the goons formed a circle around her, Shane looked at her from behind his wall of personal bodyguards, a smug smile on his face. He had grabbed Nico and had his sword to his neck.

"Now i'm willing to give you a chance to apologize."

Biancas sisterly protectiveness kicked in, she was not about to let that air bag hold a sword to her brother's throat. And so with a yell of rage she attacked the guard in front of her. Unfortunately that was as far as she got since as soon as she moved her sword in a downward arc towards the face of the first guard, the rest instantly leapt forward and stabbed her in the back.

 **Bianca pov first person**

That was the last thing I could remember but thankfully or not thankfully Nico filled her in.

apparently Thalia had gone and got Percy from the forge, and he had come to the arena.

"You should have seen him," exclaimed my brother, "he was the angriest I had ever seen him and when he saw you laying on the ground bleeding he absolutely lost it."

He went on to explain how Percy had massacred all of Shane's buddies and almost strangled Shane to death, but was saved by Argus, who clubbed Percy over the head and dragged him away. That's when Nico picked up the fallen necklace and put it into his pocket before anybody else could pick it up.

My thoughts shifted to her lost boyfriend. I missed him more than I thought it was possible to miss someone. I wondered where he was, the only thing that Chiron would tell me was that that the gods had punished him for his actions. I argued that he only killed those campers because they had tried to kill me, but he just looked at me sadly, and said that while that might be true there was still nothing we could do.

Her thought shifted again, this time to her current situation. Apparently Artemis had gone missing and was in need of help, Zoe had tried to leave with the rest of the Hunters of Artemis but Chiron had stopped them. Saying that before they go they must consult the oracle. Zoe looked pissed but the look Chiron gave her must have told her that there was no other options. And so with a huff she went and visited the oracle in the attic of the big house. It was a few hours later before she came back down, but when she did, she seemed different somehow.

When Chiron asked to tell him what the oracle had said, she just looked at him and said that they had to leave immediately and that she, another hunter named Phoebe, myself, Thalia and Shane's lap dog of a girlfriend Annabeth, had to go west to save Artemis.

Now I'm sitting in the back of a white van that the camp used to sell strawberries, with the girl friend of the douchebag that almost had me killed. At least Thalia was there to keep me from strangling her whenever she tried to talk to me.

My thoughts again shifted back to Percy. I don't know why but I but I feel like the answers to his whereabouts were tied to us saving Artemis from whatever had captured her. Clutching his necklace in both my hands I made a promise, "I don't know where you are Percy, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to find you.".

I yawned. I still had not fully recovered from my wounds and the painkillers Will had given me made me extremely sleepy. And so with one last thought about Percy I fell asleep.

 **A/N: and there we go another chapter completed. I feel that this story is coming to an end, it probably has about 5 to 7 more chapters. Then I plan to branch out with another story and take a break from this one for a while. But don't worry I won't leave this story for too long probably just until I finish 1 or 2 of my other stories. So yeah, tell me what you thought of the chapter and as always have a nice day,**

 **peace.**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N: hello people, I have returned from the dead with an important message. The northman will finally be updated regularly again. Life kicked me down but like the phoenix I have risen from the ashes, and will finally complete this story like I said I would. Now down to business.**

 **Due to the circumstances and timing of my disappearance, I have not sat down and written a chapter in quite awhile. So it will take me some time to get back into the flows of things. But I plan( Lord willing) to have the next chapter to this story finished and uploaded within the next 24 hours. So be on the lookout for that and also there is one other thing I would like to talk about a little bit with you guys.**

 **I want to have more interaction with you guys, so before I upload the next chapter I want you to either make a review or send me a PM that tells me two things.**

 **I need some cool norse sounding names, nothing too long but something that has a distinct taste of Norse badassery to it( for example: Thorin Giantsbane)**

 **I want you guys to tell me how you have liked the story so far and if I should completely rewrite the Percy Jackson series with a few minor changes obviously.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope that you will forgive me for the wait but i'm back and better then ever now. I plan to complete this story and atleast half of the sequel by or before the new year.**

 **That's it from me for now, I hope you have a wonderful day, and i"ll see you next time.**

 **peace.**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: alright this chapter is going to be mostly a filler chapter. It's going to be filling in some of the backstories of some things while setting up other things for the future. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Percy pov 1st person**

 _I stood in the dark. I could hear the dripping of water somewhere of in the distance, but I couldn't tell from where._

 _Feeling around darkness, my hands brushed up against what must have been the wall. After feeling around some more, I found that I was standing in a circular half room, with walls to the left, right and behind me._

 _Having no way of seeing in the dark. Combine that with the fact that I have no idea where I was, I decided that the best course of action was to explore around and look for a way out. Placing my hand on the wall to my right, I started walking forwards._

 _It wasn't long before something stopped me in my tracks. Literally._

" _SMACK"_

 _I stumbled back, clutching my now throbbing nose. I head run into something that was extremely hard._

 _After the pain subsided, I held out my hand, trying to find out what I had run into. My hand touched what felt like solid stone. After feeling around some more I found that unlike the wall I had been using as a guide, the wall I had run into was smoother and had a more circular shape._

 _I suddenly had a idea. If any of the things I learned from the Indiana Jones movies were true then what I was looking for should be right, about, there._

" _Crack."_

 _The smooth rock in front of me began to move, revealing a whole new room. There was a small fire in the middle of it, I catiously stepped inside the room. Instantly the rock moved back into place before I had a chance to stop it._

 _I once again felt around, hoping against hope that there was another secret button, but there was none to be found. So with no other option I started towards the fire._

 _Suddenly it errupted, the flames almost reaching the ceiling 12 feet above. The flames subsidede almost as quickly as they appeared, but now in their place stood a woman._

 _She wore brown shawl over a brown dress, her hair was also brown and if that combination wasn't strange enough her eyes were as black as coals, with small fires in the centers of them._

" _Hello Perseus."_

" _Umm, hello." I said nervously "who are you?". Her eyes seemed to stare directly into my soul, it reminded me of the ghost rider penant stare. But instead of sending my soul to hell, she was trying to save it from going to hell._

" _I am the Hestia, goddess of the herth. And I have come to tell you that you are in grave danger." with that she sat down and motioned for me to fo the same._

 _Not wanting to piss off a goddess, I promptly sat down._

 **New pov 3rd person**

The snow storm raged around him, the trees were bending forewards and backwards, nearly breaking from the sheer force of the wind.

But still the young man pushed forward, his hands and feet had turned into blocks of ice long ago. But something made him continue, he didn't know why but he felt like he would find something out here in the storm.

Something he hoped would help him erase the sins of his past and fix all of his current problems.

He shook his head as the memories resurfaced, he saw the faces of his friends, his family, all the people he respected in his short life were now looking at him with disappointment. No, he couldn't think about the past now, right now he had to focus on one thing and one thing only. Survival.

A few hours later

He was starting to lose hope, the feeling in his hands and feet was non existent. His mind started wandering, thoughts of turning back or simplly giving up and letting the storm claim him ran amok in his brain.

But finally something good happened. He tripped and fell on his face.

Getting up slowly, he saw what he had tripped over. It was a small tree, barely more then a sapling, at first he thought it must fallen because of the storm but on further inspection he found what had truly done it.

He found prints of what must have been a large bear. A crazy idea popped into his head, under normal circumstances he would have the complete opposite direction, but this was becoming a matter of death. So with his legs pumping as fast as his frozen pants would allowe them to he followed the tracks.

 **A/N: there's the end of my first chapter back from the abyss. I'm sorry it's not a incredibly long chapter in fact it's quite short, but as I said before I haven't sat down and written a full chapter in quite awhile. So this is the best I can do at the moment, but atleast I have progressed the plot a little and have begun the establiment of new characters that will appear in the next chapter. Speaking of which the next chapter, i am going to be busy with work until christmas break, making it pretty much making it impossible for me to post long chapters in a short amount of time. So I'll ask you this what would you prefer? I can make chapters ranging from two thousand to three thousand words in about three to four days or I could make chapters ranging from four thousand to seven thousand words but those will take me atleast a week and a half to complete properly. So tell me which would you prefer? Well thats it from me for now,**

 **peace.**


End file.
